No Better Time Than The Present
by Yuki Kinomi
Summary: **Warning: There's An Explicit Bit** After the Armageddon that wasn't. Crowley and Aziraphale finally go on a real date. ((This is just a little dirty fluff piece I had to write about these two idiots. I'll write a full chapter story for them later. But for now I had to get this out of my system.))


The end of the world, or the _attempt_ at the end of the world in any case, came and went. And none of the humans even knew about it; with, of course, the exception of those who were there. Everything returned to normal or, at least, Adam's version of normal. Which consisted of less nuclear power plants, less banking crises, more whales, and a slightly warmer planet. Crowley and Aziraphale went back to their lives on Earth. Now that neither Heaven nor Hell were keeping tabs on them anymore – for now anyways – they could go about doing whatever they liked. They needn't worry about dying by the hands of their respective home offices. And they could get lunch every weekend like they wanted to.

That was the great thing about Soho, and a major reason why Aziraphale opted to set up his shop there. All the cafés. New ones seemed to pop up every few months or so and, usually, Az would be the one to call Crowley up and ask if he'd like to go check it out. But not this time. _This_ time, as Aziraphale roamed about his shop looking through his collection or reorganizing after some 'customer' didn't put a book back in its rightful place, the phone in his office began to ring. He trotted back to it, happy that he had closed shop early again, and answered.

"A.Z. Fell and Co. Book Shop. Sorry, I'm afraid we're quite closed."

"It's me, Angel."

"Oh! Crowley!" He beamed at the voice. "I feel it's been _ages_ since _you_ called _me_!"

"Yeah, well—"

"Oh! Did I tell you about the newest book I've acquired for the collection?"

"Az—"

"Oh, it's just so wonderful! A first edition, of course."

"Angel—"

"You really ought to see it, Crow—"

"Angel! Shut up!"

"Oh." The Angel frowned. "M-my apologies…"

"For Heave—Hell—Someone's Sake! **I'm Trying To Ask You Out To Dinner Tonight!**"

"Dinner?" Az glanced up at a calendar he had hanging by the desk. "It's not our usual day, though."

"Didn't realize I was on a schedule." Crowley sneered in a mocking tone of voice into the receiver.

"It—It's not like _that_." Az began. "It's just, we _usually_ go out every _weekend_. And it's a Tuesday today."

"Well, if you don't want to—"

"NO!" He protested a little too quickly and loudly. If Crowley had been in front of him, the Angel would've seen the Demon's eyebrows shoot up. "I-I mean…I would love to. Uhm, where would we be going?"

"New restaurant that just opened not too long ago. You'll like it. I'll swing by at about seven." The phone clicked as Crowley hung up. Az slowly replaced his own phone back into its cradle, a huge smile slowly consuming his features. A glance at his watch told him it was half-past noon. He didn't know what to do with himself until seven. So, being extremely giddy, he busied himself with cleaning the shop by hand instead of miracling the messes away. It would keep his mind and hands busy that way.

* * *

Crowley was sitting at his desk in his big fancy chair staring at the phone and breathing very heavily. That did not go as smoothly as he would've hoped. Why did the Angel have to be so obnoxious sometimes?! And why was his patience so thin today?! Oh, right. He had been working up the courage to ask the Angel out on a proper date for a few millennia now and the opening of a new sushi placed seemed like a good time to grow a spine. No, patience was not on his side today, replaced instead by nerves.

The Demon let out a low guttural scream and stood violently from his throne, nearly knocking it down in the process. He vigorously grabbed his mister and stalked towards his plants, ready to take out his frustration on the terrified greenery that was already shaking in fear.

* * *

A few hours later, the Bentley sped down the street and skidded to a halt, parking perfectly on the curb outside the book shop. The Demon waited a few minutes, mainly to calm himself, before honking the horn. Aziraphale came out a short while after, locked his doors, and slid into the passenger seat. He gave Crowley a big smile before asking where they were going.

"You'll like it. It's sushi."

"Oh! Sushi!" Az clapped his hands like an excited child then braced himself on the dash as Crowley began to drive again. "I do so love sushi."

"I know." Crowley gave him a sideways smirk and they parked outside the restaurant. That was the one good thing about traveling with the Demon. You always got to your destination _very_ quickly. They exited the car just as Vivaldi's 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy' finished playing. A table was already waiting for them, no reservation required. Just a bit of luck. And _maybe_ a bit of demonic influence.

They sat and ordered. Crowley mostly drank and watched Az eat, marveling internally at the sounds his Angel was making whilst doing so. Severely impure thoughts came to his mind and he tossed back his sake to help rid himself of them. Aziraphale saw this and raised a brow at the Demon.

"Are you alright, Crowley?"

"Yes. Fine. Why?" He answered quickly.

"You just…Oh, I don't know. Seem a little distracted today." Az dabbed his mouth daintily with a napkin, finished with his plate. "That was very, very scrummy."

"Do I?" Crowley answered, choosing to ignore the fact that the Angel had just used the word 'scrummy'.

"Yes. Very much so." A silence fell between them for a while before Crowley spoke up, his words coming out all at once.

"Wouldyouliketocomebacktomine?"

"…Pardon?" The Angel tilted his head a little, not because of confusion on the question asked, but because he genuinely did not understand a word Crowley had said.

"Would you…" The Demon took a breath and began, slower this time. "Like to come back to mine?"

"To your flat?" Az looked up in thought. "I've never been to your flat before. I've wondered what it looks like. I always imagined it to be dark and broody."

"Yes, my flat." He replied, ignoring the extra babbling that the Angel tended to do. "I've some wine we can share."

"A glass or two does sound quite lovely." Az noted and folded his napkin up. Coming to a decision, he nodded once. "I would love to come to your flat."

"Good. Yes. Let's…go." Crowley stood, a tad awkwardly, and they made their way back to the Bentley. Crowley was glad that it was dark and that his back was to the Angel, lest the blond man see his very red face.

* * *

"I wasn't wrong about it being dark." Az commented as they entered Crowley's flat. "A bit minimalistic though."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The Demon muttered and made to the kitchen. He brought back a few bottles and a corkscrew.

"Not _bad_. Just a bit unexpected. Say, why do you have a throne?"

"Why not?" Crowley shrugged and popped the cork from one bottle, pouring them both a large portion. The Angel took the offered glass and proceeded to keep looking around. He eyed one of the walls suspiciously and pushed it lightly. It rotated gently, showing Crowley's room of plants. Az gasped and a large grin found its way to his face.

"Oh, Crowley. These are just…" He began, very gently and lovingly caressing the leaves to one of the trees. It perked up at this and Crowley noticed that it seemed to glow almost. "Positively beautiful. Did you grow them yourself?"

"Yes." The Demon had been following the Angel around, leaning on the walls and sipping his wine whenever Az found something interesting to marvel at.

"I had no idea you liked plants. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Didn't seem important." He shrugged.

"Well, of course it's important." Az huffed. "I could've been getting you better gifts for Christmas."

"I still don't see why you insist on celebrating that."

"It's fun. At least the traditions of gift-giving and feasting are. Humans certainly know how to celebrate."

"Something we can agree on." Crowley nodded and followed Aziraphale as he made his way back to the living room, blushing and clearing his throat when the blond had found his statue of an Angel and a Demon 'wrestling', the latter triumphing over the former. They sat on the sofa and poured more wine. Two bottles had already been downed so the Demon opened a third. They talked for a while after that. Aziraphale spoke of his new book and the general state of his shop. Crowley excitedly told the Angel about a new upgrade for the Bentley that he was looking into and his interest in an upcoming plant and greenhouse expo. They both commented on how they thought Gabriel's face looked rather, as Crowley put it, punchable.

"You know," Az commented, looking around. "It looks like you don't live here. It's very…unused."

"I spend most of my time with the plants or in the bedroom."

"I do hope you mean sleeping." Aziraphale, starting to feel the alcohol color his face, muttered.

"Yes! W-why— What else do you _think_ I do in there?"

"Well, you _know_…"

"Oh, Angel." Crowley let out a snort. "Are you jealous?"

"What? _Nooo_! Why would I be? You're welcome to do whatever or whomever you like."

"You're the only other living being I've_ let_ in here, Angel." Crowley sat forward, staring his yellow eyes directly into the blond's face; his sunglasses had long since been removed. "I don't— I mean, even if I _had_ let others in here, I haven't—" He shook his head, trying to explain that the only one he had ever been remotely interested in was Aziraphale, but failing miserably. He opened another two bottles instead.

"So, you've never—"

"No." Crowley cut him off, averting his eyes and taking a big gulp from his glass.

"But, you're a _demon_. I thought that your lot would go about tempting humans to bed willy-nilly."

"I'm not that kind of demon, Aziraphale." Az perked up at the use of his actual name. It lit a little fire in his chest that he just couldn't explain. He felt warm and fuzzy whenever Crowley used his actual name. He couldn't help but smile. "That's the job of the succubus and incubus lot. They're not used as often as they would like anymore."

"Oh. Have you ever thought about it?"

"What?" Crowley nearly choked on his wine. "No! Humans aren't my type. I could be asking you the same questions, Angel. Your side had a helping hand in the whole Nephilim mess."

"Oh, we have a department for that now." Az nodded and waved it off. "But me personally? Human's aren't exactly my type either."

"Right? They're too—"

"Mortal."

"I was going to say evil. Mortal?"

"I don't think I would be able to fall in love with a human only to watch them wither away and die whilst I don't age a day. That just wouldn't be very fair. Did…did you say _evil_?"

"Yes. Say what you will, a lot of those wars I got credit for, I didn't have to lift a finger. They invented a whole entire machine for chopping off heads! Who does that?"

"You've…a point." Aziraphale sighed, poured himself more, and leaned into the sofa a bit farther. Crowley noticed this and scooted just a bit closer, draping his arm over the back of the seat. Aziraphale saw him do so but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he also scooted a miniscule bit. "M'fairly drunk."

"As'm I." Crowley mumbled, letting his arm slide off the back of the couch and onto Aziraphale's shoulders. It was, honestly, an accident, but the Demon, not wanting to seem embarrassed, went with it. The Angel didn't protest, but his posture stiffened a bit. "Oh, sssorry."

"No, S'alright." Az slurred and scooted a bit again until their legs were touching. "You are very…cold."

"Sssnake." With his one-word explanation, he tightened his arm around the blond man a little bit more, letting his thumb trace little concentric circles on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"So uhm…" Az began, inching his hand towards the Demon's leg. "If humans aren't your type, what, dare I ask, is?"

"Ah, well—" He began, shifting his body a bit to face the blond. "I've sort of…had a bit of, I guess you could call it a _thing_, for this one _being_ for a while."

"Oh? And uhm, does this _being_ know you like them?"

"Ohhh, probably not." He shook his head, slurring over his words and pouting out his lower lip a little. "I've been n'idiot for the passst few millennia, so I doubt they know. What about you, Aziraphale? What _interestsss_ you?"

"I've…had my eye on a _being_ as well. It took me a very long time to realize m'feelings, I fear." The fire in his chest was stoked, his face matching its heat. He turned his head towards the Demon, and they locked eyes. "I've been n'idiot for the last few millennia as well."

"Aziraphale—" Crowley started but never continued. Instead, he grabbed the Angel by his lapels and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. Az's eyes went wide and his hands shot up in surprise, nearly spilling his wine. Crowley parted from him, stared for a moment with half-lidded eyes, before swearing and quickly scooting back to the far end of the couch, muttering an apology over and over again. The Angel unsteadily placed his wine glass on the table next to Crowley's and began to advance closer towards the Demon. The blond reached out, gently pulling the other man up by his arm. Crowley furrowed his brows in confusion. "Az?"

"S'you, Crowley." He began, bringing a hand up to the Demon's jaw. "S'always has been. I…It took me far too long ta'realize what these feelings were. Nd'even longer to fully accept them. Ya'know…with us being from opposite 'sides', s'it were. Crowley, I love you. I have for quite some time, it seems."

"Love _me_? _Why_?" Crowley scoffed, his voice raising an octave higher in question. His serpent side was beginning to show due to the alcohol, elongated S's peppering his speech. "I love _you_. Sss'easy to love you. You're _good_. S'easy to find things to love 'bout you. But _me_? M'aDemon, you know. Sss'nothing good about me. Nothin' redeemable. M'not like you."

"See, s'where you're wrong, dear." Aziraphale gave him a bright smile. "You may be a Demon, yes. But s'an easy thing to do, loving you. N'know you hate it when I say so, but there _is_ good in—"

"Ssshut it." Crowley growled lowly, grabbing hold of the Angel's lapels again. Az raised a brow, then getting an idea, smiled slyly.

"You have s'much _good_ in you, Crowley." The Demon snarled again and pushed the Angel back onto the couch, pinning him against the cushions.

"Ssssay it again. N'_dare_ you." Crowley's voice came out low and gravelly, his face so close to Az's that the latter could feel the breath against his lips.

"You're. Good." Before Aziraphale could even think about smiling again, Crowley's mouth was over his in a rough kiss. Az moaned into it, wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck. Crowley broke away to trail hot kisses and nips down Aziraphale's jaw and neck. When he came to the bowtie, he growled and pulled at it with his teeth. He discarded it to the floor and sat up for only a moment as Az pulled at his jacket in a drunken attempt to take it off.

"Y'did that on purpossse." Crowley slurred and pulled the Angel up from the couch to stand. The blond let out a little chuckle.

"N'Did not."

"Oh, now you're lying?" The serpent grinned, yanking the Angel closer by his hips. "You're a_ bad_ Angel, aren't you."

"Mmmn." Aziraphale shuddered a little and pushed Crowley back until he hit the wall. Reaching up, he placed a gentle bite to the Demon's neck, making him emit a low groan.

"You…_like_ that?" Crowley cocked a brow up, locking eyes with the Angel. He saw it there, a deep burning desire. Lust and love swirling together in drunken, half-lidded blue eyes. He grinned and pulled his Angel by the hand towards the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. The Demon sauntered over to him, crawling on top of his lap. "You _are_ a very bad Angel. N'sssurprised you haven't _fallen_ yet. Oh, but m'Angel…" He leaned in, lips to Aziraphale's ear, making the latter shudder again and erupt in goosebumps. He whispered lowly, his voice rough. "M'going to _damn_ you. Over, n'over again. Until you think y'may just _actually_ fall. And then I'll do it all. Over. Again."

"Oh, C-Crowley…"

And that was the last thing either of them remembered. That, and hearing 'In the Lap of the Gods' being loudly blasted from the Bentley outside. It was just trying to be helpful.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through a crack in the curtains, lighting up the exposed skin peeking out from under the dark blankets of Crowley's bed. The Demon furrowed his brows and groaned before attempting to hide his sensitive eyes behind his hand. He rubbed the blurriness from his vision and looked around. Then, feeling a warmth next to him, looked over. His yellow eyes met a pair of shining blue ones and he realized he was cuddling rather closely into his Angel's side.

"…Good morning, dear." Aziraphale greeted him awkwardly and with a small, slightly concerned smile.

"…I'm naked." The Demon stated, lifted up the blankets, looked at Az, then put them back down. "_You're_ naked."

"Ah, yes." The Angel pulled the blanket close to himself, covering up to his chin. "It appears I am, indeed, nude."

"W-why…" Crowley shook his head, realized that was a bad idea, and groaned again. "Ah, shit…"

"I am…quite hung over, dear. As I am sure you are as well. We _should've_ sobered up last night."

"What _wonderful_ hindsight you have." Crowley mocked before rolling to face the Angel next to him. "Do you…remember what happened?"

"Well…not really. I remember we came back here, to your bedroom. Then…it's all a bit of a blur after that." Az remarked, looking up in thought. "Although, seeing as how we are both nude and I, for one, am quite…sticky…I can only assume that we—"

"No." Crowley cut him off with a short incredulous laugh. "No, we can't have. I mean…you're not fallen or anything. You'd think fucking a Demon would surely send you down."

"Unless…" Aziraphale began, rotating to face Crowley with a wide, hopeful smile. "Unless it's part of Her plan?"

"The ineffable one?"

"The very same." Crowley rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked down at himself, noting the little red bite marks that peppered his chest and thighs.

"…I'm sticky too…"

"A shower then." Aziraphale sat up as well. "I'd miracle it all away, but I've been trying to keep the miracles few and far between. Just in case."

"Good idea." Crowley turned to get out of bed, his back facing Az. The Angel let out a loud gasp and snapped a hand up to cover his mouth. Crowley jerked his head around to look at him. "What?"

"Oh. Oh, I...I am so, so sorry!" The Angel pointed a finger to Crowley's back where a series of long red scratches made their home.

"Oh. Would you look at that…" The Demon smirked. "I'll take those as a complement of a job well done."

"Oh, good Lord." Aziraphale stood and went to join Crowley as he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped for a moment in the middle of the room and the Demon eyed him.

"What now?" Az frowned and concentrated for a second, allowing his wings to unfurl. They stretched out with a little snapping of joints adjusting. They were bright and shining, even more so than usual, and, most importantly, still very much white. With his wings out, his full angelic form was on display, complete with the flakes of gold and silver that trailed across his chest and down his sides. Crowley stared in awe at his shining form. Aziraphale let out an extremely relieved sigh and put his wings away again. He returned to being the normal pudgy bookshop owner.

"Just…checking." The Demon shrugged, pulling his gaze away, and motioned for him to follow.

"Trust me, you'd know if you've fallen." Crowley disappeared into the bathroom and started the water. "Come on then, Angel."

"Yes. Quite." When Az entered the room, the Demon was already in the shower, steam rolling over the top of the sliding glass door. The Angel narrowed his eyes and cracked the door open. "How hot is that water?"

"Hot enough." He grumbled in response, shooting Az a look that said he really ought to close the door. He did so after hesitantly stepping into the rather large shower.

"What in Heaven-!" Aziraphale jumped back a little as the water hit his body. "Good lord, you really _are_ trying to kill me! I imagine this is what Hellfire feels like! Why on _Earth_ is it this hot?"

"Snake." Crowley brought back his one-word explanation again and gave the Angel a playful smirk, a twinkle in his yellow eyes. Aziraphale flushed a bit at this; he had always found Crowley's eyes to be rather attractive. Unfortunately for him, the Demon saw this and advanced, backing the blond up against the dark tile of the shower wall. Az let out a little squeak at the temperature difference; the tile was rather cold, after all. He spoke after a moment in a low tone. "I remember."

"What?" The Angel managed to squeak out, face now a few shades redder.

"I. Remember." He grinned and leaned in, taking Az's earlobe into his mouth. He bit it lightly and whispered. Now that he remembered all that they had done, his nervousness from the night before was gone. He was confident now, a dangerous thing for a Demon, especially a Demon like Crowley, to be. "Shall I show you what I remember, Aziraphale?"

"C-Crowley-!" Az began, but didn't dare move an inch. "I don't—I mean—But we're in the _shower_!"

"Mmmn, yes. We are." The Demon grinned again, trailing featherlight touches down Az's sides, tracing out the path of the gold and silver flecks he had seen earlier.

"O-oh, dear me…" Goosebumps covered Az's body as he shivered despite the hellish water temperature. All the heat from his body was concentrating itself in one particular area. One area that was now receiving some attention from Crowley's hand. The Angel bit his lip to stifle a moan. "C-Crowley!"

"Mmmn, I like it when you call my name, Angel." His hand continued its work on Az's member, the free hand roaming over his body before settling on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He whispered against his lips. "Say it again."

"C...Crowley." Aziraphale let out breathily, latching onto the Demon, arms around his neck. Suddenly, the red head took hold of the blond by the middle and flipped him around, pressing his front to the tile instead, his own erection sliding between the Angel's thighs. Aziraphale let out a gasp, followed by a moan. "O-oh my..."

"Still so prim and proper even while being fucked by a Demon." Crowley chuckled, pressing his erection between the Angel's plump cheeks. Az tensed. The Demon paused and smiled softly, releasing his hold a little and planting a gentle kiss between where Az's wings would be. "Relax, love."

"C-Crowley?" The Angel looked over his shoulder at the red head, right into his yellow serpent eyes. He returned the smile and took a breath before biting his lip and visibly relaxing. "...Say it again?"

"What?" Crowley furrowed his brows.

"...You called me 'love'. I...like that."

"Thought you liked it a bit rough?"

"Well, that's nice too. But...I don't want it rough _all_ the time, dear."

"Oh, well...yes. Of course." He released his hold even more, gently running his hands along the pudgy man's sides, delivering gentle kisses to his neck and back. The Angel shivered, leaning back into the Demon's lithe form. He pushed his hips back into the red-head's erection, making him slowly enter him. They both groaned and the Demon held Az close, burying his face in his neck. He whispered out the words with each gentle thrust. "Aziraphale. My Angel. My love."

"Oh, Crowley!" The Angel managed to moan out the words, his hand finding his own cock, stroking it to the rhythm of the Demon's movements. It didn't take much for either of them to finish; Crowley leaned down and bit the tendon of Az's neck and the Angel came, his entrance tightening, making Crowley come too. Aziraphale's knees nearly gave 'way and he braced himself on the tiled wall. "Oh...oh my...Crowley, my dear..."

"You alright, love?" Crowley chuckled, nearly out of breath himself, and wrapped his arms around Az's middle to help support him.

"Oh, yes. Quite." He nodded languidly and righted himself, facing the slightly taller man-shaped being. "Is that...what we did last night?"

"Oh, _nooo_." The Demon shook his head and backed up so that he was standing beneath the direct fall of the water. "The things we did last night would make God Herself blush. Hell, maybe even Satan too."

"O-oh." Az's face went very red at this and they finished their shower in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A few months later, Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa in his backroom at the bookshop, a book in one hand and the other gently combing through Crowley's hair. The Demon was lying across Az's lap, face buried in his stomach. He was snoring very lightly. This made the Angel smile and he looked away from his book to peek at Crowley's peaceful sleeping face. One of his eyes cracked open just slightly, his usual slit pupil a bit larger than normal.

"...Were you watching me sleep?"

"Only for a moment." He returned to the book. "You were snoring."

"Shut up. Was not..." He grumbled, re-burying his face and wrapping his arms about Aziraphale's middle. The blond adjusted accordingly.

"Oh, yes. I've been meaning to tell you." The Angel began, not looking away from the pages. "I've been thinking of moving."

"Moving?" This got the Demon's attention and he shifted a little to stare up at the Angel with one eye again.

"Mm. Yes." Az nodded and turned a page. "This wonderful cottage in South Downs just became available. I've been looking into it."

"A cottage in South Downs?" Two eyes were now open and staring at the blond.

"Yes. It's quite lovely." Another page turned. "It has a large library. I could probably fit all of my books there."

"Yeah?"

"And a rather large wine cellar. I'm not even sure I'd be able to fill it on my own."

"Uh-huh?"

"And in the back is a _lovely_ greenhouse with plenty of space to start a garden too."

"...Sounds nice." The Demon pouted, his demeanor stiffening and his hold around the Angel's middle loosened.

"Oh, it looked rather nice in the photographs." Az nodded and placed a marker in his book, setting it down on the end table. "It's quite a shame though."

"What is?" The Demon asked in a clipped tone.

"Oh, well...you see, the cottage is rather large. I feel like it would be too much for just one person."

"Angel." The Demon let out a very big sigh and sat up, irritation evident on his face. "Are you asking me, in a very annoying way, to move in with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was only telling you of this wonderful cottage I found." The Angel chimed, attempting to feign innocence.

"Aziraphale." Another big sigh followed by an annoyed low growl. His yellow eyes were trained on the blond's face, fixating on staring directly into his blue eyes.

"Oh, alright. No need for that." Az pouted a bit and pushed Crowley's face away. "Yes. I was."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"So, this cottage." Began the Demon, sitting up the rest of the way, draping an arm around Az's shoulders. "Where in South Downs is it?"

"Oh!" The Angel perked up, clapping his hands excitedly. "Would you like to go and see it with me? I was speaking with the realtor about it this morning and she said we can come look at it this afternoon!"

"_That's_ why you were being so secretive this morning?!" Another growl came from Crowley and Aziraphale just rolled his eyes at him.

"So dramatic. Yes. I didn't want you to know. You like the city so much, I didn't think you would want to move to South Downs." He twisted in his seat to look at the Demon more directly. "I didn't know how else to breach the subject."

"South Downs isn't that far from London." Crowley commented, running a hand along Aziraphale's jaw. "And...with the Bentley, we could be there and back in ten minutes."

"Crowley are you-"

"Angel, I would move anywhere so long as it's with you." He gave Az a chaste kiss and stood with a little groan, grabbing his jacket. "Well'p. Let's go then."

"Right now?"

"No better time than the present." Crowley pulled on his jacket and stalked towards the door. "Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Oh! Dear, please wait!" Aziraphale hopped up, pulled on his own jacket, and chased after his Demon. They slid into the car and it sped off, the speakers blaring The Smiths' 'I Was Born to Love You'.


End file.
